


Che delusione!

by Neve83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Season 7 Spoilers, flashfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda al finale della settima stagione secondo Lampito. E questo è tutto, per ovvi motivi non aggiungerò un vero sommario.<br/>ATTENZIONE: ENORMISSIMISSIMI (!) spoiler per il finale della settima stagione! Leggete a vostro rischio e pericolo.<br/>(L'unica ragione per il rating T è per il linguaggio. C'è Dean, in fondo. E parla. u.u)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Che delusione!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è una TRADUZIONE. L'autrice, Lampito, mi ha gentilmente concesso di poter tradurre le sue storie, ma, dato che posta su fanfiction.net, non mi è possibile linkare con il dovuto form la storia originale, che può essere trovata qui -> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8135899/1/Disappointing

“Dean?”

Sam si guardò in giro, odiando il fatto la sua voce sembrasse quella di un bambino di cinque anni.

“Dean?”

No, niente Dean.

“Dean!”

Dean persisteva tenacemente nella sua assenza. Che bastardo.

“DEAN!”

Ma la situazione di assenza di Dean, continuava.

Sam prese fiato ed espirò un lungo ululato agonizzante “DEEEEEEEEEEEEEAN!”, un uggiolio che avrebbe fatto stringere il cuore persino al più cinico derisore di fanservice, ma prima che la sua espressione cominciasse a mutare per farlo sembrare un cuccioletto sperduto, ci fu un rimestio dell’aria, un frullio di piume, e uno sbattere di impermeabile.

“Dean! Cas!” Sam quasi svenne per il sollievo. “Cosa… dove diavolo siete andati?”

“In nessun luogo che abbia voglia di visitare di nuovo,” rispose secco Castiel. “L’intera esperienza è stata fortemente deludente.”

“Ha fatto schifo al cazzo,” brontolò Dean.

“Il paesaggio non suscitava nessuna emozione,” continuò Castiel. “Mancava decisamente di panorami grandiosi e scorci da togliere il fiato.”

“La birra faceva schifo,” si lagnò Dean, “E il liquore anche peggio, e quella merda che si ostinano a chiamare ‘scotch’, beh, non farmi nemmeno cominciare.”

“Il tempo era tra i più inclementi,” lo informò Castiel, “Il mio impermeabile si è bagnato, i capelli del mio tramite si sono bagnati, e credo di poter affermare che si stia evolvendo una specie tutta nuova di funghi nella mia scarpa sinistra.”

“Crocchette di tofu,” ringhiò Dean, “Non riesco a credere abbiano avuto il coraggio di dire che le crocchette di tofu sono snack da bar! L’unica ragione perché qualcuno dovrebbe buttare del tofu nell’olio, sarebbe per bruciarlo! Non hanno mai sentito parlare di patate! E non m’importa se prima li bagni nel burro, i cavoletti di Bruxelles non saranno mai, MAI degli snack!”

“Le allusioni alla colorata cultura locale, agli affascinanti costumi locali e agli abiti tradizionali, sono stati del tutto fuorvianti,” e qui Castiel quasi sbuffò, “E con il senno di poi, ora posso dire di avere un certo rispetto per la Regina d’Inghilterra, per la stoica compostezza con la quale sopporta quattro giorni di danze tribali durante le visite di stato del Commonwealth.”

“Snuggies*!” scoccò Dean, “Non è normale! Nessuno dovrebbe indossare delle Snuggies, mai!”

“C’erano code infinite per qualunque cosa,” considerò Castiel, “Ed il servizio era decisamente al di sotto di qualunque standard.”

“Le donne erano brutte, e quel che spacciavano per birra era calda,” mugugnò Dean.

“La cartolina che ho spedito a Crowley è stata costosa, sia da comprare che da spedire,” si lamentò Castiel, “E temo che non arriverà a destinazione per altre sei settimane.”

“Questa è colpa sua,” sbuffò Dean, “Guarda questa bella brochure, ha detto, ho dato un’occhiata agli investimenti sul mattone, ha detto, ti aprirà gli occhi, ha detto. Glieli aprirò io gli occhi la prossima volta che lo becchiamo, con un attrezzo rovente, però…”

“I locali non sono stati per niente ospitali,” si dolse Castiel, “Capisco siano sospettosi con gli estranei, ma non costa nulla essere civili. Sarebbe stato davvero così difficile dire ‘salve’ prima di tentare di rimuovere la mia tasta dalle spalle?”

“Non è che mi freghi dei tentativi di omicidio,” chiarì Dean, “Ma è il livello di stupidità che ho trovato insultante. Ho tranciato talmente tante teste, braccia e cosi tentacolosi, che non credo riuscirò a muovere decentemente il braccio per i prossimi tre giorni.”

“In conclusione, è stato uno dei soggiorni meno gradevoli che abbia mai avuto,” finì Castiel. “Persino l’Inferno è stato meno… deludente.”

“Questa è l’ultima volta che fai da navigatore,” sbuffò Dean.

“Mi spiace, Dean,” si scusò Castiel. “Ma d’altro canto, suppongo quel posto sia così per un motivo.”

“Andiamo, ho bisogno di una bevuta, e sarà meglio… oh, ehi Sammy,” Dean sorrise a suo fratello. “Ehm, stai bene coso?”

“Eeeerp,” cominciò Sam.

“Grandioso! Perché ho bisogno di un bicchiere. E dalla faccia che hai, mi sa che ne hai bisogno anche tu. Oh, quasi dimenticavo,” disse allegro, “Ti ho preso un regalo! C’è su un po’ di viscidume, ma va ancora bene.”

In effetti c’era su del viscidume.

Sam sgridò Dean per tutto il tragitto di ritorno verso il motel, per averlo spaventato a morte, per avergli portato un regalo con su dello schifo appiccicoso, e, in generale, solo per principio. Mise il suo regalo appiccicaticcio direttamente nella roba da lavare.

Comunque sia, non poteva rimanere arrabbiato con suo fratello troppo a lungo, quindi, una settimana dopo, cercando qualcosa di pulito da indossare, decise di provarla.

Ed è così che si ritrovò ad indossare una maglietta con su scritto, ‘IL MIO FRATELLONE E IL SUO SCEMANGELO SONO ANDATI IN PURGATORIO E TUTTO QUEL CHE HO RICEVUTO E’ QUESTA PIDOCCHIOSA MAGLIETTA’.

 

**_Fine_ **

****

****

*Coperte termiche <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeved_blanket>


End file.
